


Ein Nicht-Brony in Equestria

by TheRealSunray



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSunray/pseuds/TheRealSunray
Summary: Was passiert wenn ein Brony und ein Nicht-Brony plötzlich und unerwartet in Ponyville landen. Eine kleine Geschichte über Hoffnung, Freunde und (das wichtigste von allem) Brüste.





	Ein Nicht-Brony in Equestria

Wir waren in Equestria. Ohne jeden Zweifel waren wir in dem magischen Ponyreich Equestria. In mir staute sich ein gewaltiges WHAT-THE-FUCK?! auf und das schon seid wir hier angekommen waren. Das war vor ungefähr drei Tagen gewesen und trotzdem war das WHAT-THE-FUCK noch nicht aus mir herausgebrochen. Glaubt mir, wenn es soweit ist puste ich damit ein Loch in die Atmosphäre. Seid drei Tagen wachte ich in einem viel zu kurzen Bett auf und hoffte, dass alles nur ein echt mieser Traum war.  
Ich war ein Mensch und kein buntes Glitzer-Regenbogen-Einhorn. Okay, davon hatte ich bis jetzt noch keine gesehen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die auch noch hier irgendwo rum fliegen. Aber auf jeden Fall gehöre ich nicht hierher.  
Bei meinem besten Freund Jeff ist das anders. Der passt richtig gut hier rein. Aber der ist ja auch ein Brony. Scheiße, es ist sogar seine Schuld, dass ich seit Tagen kein ordentliches Stück Fleisch mehr gegessen habe und noch schlimmer keinen Sex mehr hatte.  
Das ganze war so: Jeff hat mir gestanden, dass er ein Brony ist. Zuerst fand ich's 'n bisschen merkwürdig, aber Jeff war schon immer sehr offen für Girli-Zeug gewesen. Damit konnte ich leben. Aber er wollte mich unbedingt auch zu einem Brony machen. Also hab ich mich dazu breitschlagen lassen am Wochenende mit ihm ein paar Folgen zu schauen. Er meinte, das würde mich total verändern und mein Leben bereichern usw. Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin trotzdem kein Brony geworden, trotz all seiner Bemühungen und der Masse an Folgen die er aus seinem geheimen DVD-Fach holte, das früher noch alte 80er-Jahre Pornos beherbergte.  
Jeff konnte nicht verstehen, dass mich diese ganze Serie einfach kalt ließ.  
Er sagte: „Wenn ich mir etwas wünschen dürfte, dann würde ich mir wünschen in Equestria zu leben.“ Ihr merkt schon, diese Serie hat ihn echt eingenommen.  
Aber er machte weiter indem er auf die Knie ging, seine Hände bittend in die Höhe streckte und sagte: „Ich wünsche, wünsche, wünsche mir, wir wären in Equestria!“  
Boom! Das war's. Eine Sekunde später standen wir da. Wir sind in keinen Kaninchenbau gefallen, durch keinen Spiegel gegangen, kein Tornado hat uns mitgenommen. Es gab noch nicht mal eine Szene wie sich unsere Realität auflöst oder eine billige Überblendung. Einfach Boom! Und da waren wir.  
Jeff hat sich nicht mehr ein gekriegt, ich aber auch nicht. Ich hab ihn so schwer verprügelt wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber das dämliche Grinsen blieb auch dann noch als ich ihm einen Zahn ausgeschlagen habe.  
„So...so chöön“, hatte er mit glitzernden Augen gehaucht.  
„Dem ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen“, hatte ich mir gedacht.  
Ich war echt angepisst. Nicht nur, dass er mich in diese kitschige Girlie-Welt gebracht hatte (Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass das seine Schuld war) dadurch vermasselte er mir auch die Erfüllung eines lang gehegten Traumes. Etwas, wovon alle Typen in meinem Alter (16) träumen: Brüste. Boobies. Melonen. Busen. Frauenkissen. Milchtüten. Titten. Das Holz vor der Hütte eines Mädchens.  
Ja, an diesem Tag war ich dem Ziel, einmal Brüste anzufassen so nahe gewesen, wie noch nie zuvor. Denn es war Wochenende gewesen und ich war eingeladen auf eine Houseparty, zu der auch Katarina Jane kommen sollte.  
Katarina und ich flirteten manchmal in den Pausen miteinander, das war nichts ernstes, aber ihre Oberweite war ein Anblick, der nur schwer zu ignorieren war. Außerdem galt Katarina als Schnapsdrossel. Mit jedem Bier das sie trank wurde sie freizügiger und hemmungsloser. Das und die Tatsache, dass wir uns auch so ganz gut verstanden wollte ich mir zunutze machen.  
Was?!  
Jetzt kommt mir nicht mit irgendeinem Moralgeschwafel daher. Ich bin jemand, der weiß was er will und ich wollte Brüste anfassen. Aber das konnte ich ja eh vergessen.  
Ich fragte mich, wo Jeff abgeblieben war. Nachdem wir uns so gut es eben ging in die Gesellschaft der Ponys eingegliedert hatten, übernachteten wir notdürftig in einem kleinen Haus, das zufällig leer stand, weil die Bewohner vor ein paar Tagen ausgezogen waren. Wir haben Strohmatrartzen und Decken bekommen und ich habe die ganze Zeit über nicht das Haus verlassen sondern mich der Hoffnung hingegeben, so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Und Brüste anzufassen. Warme, weiche Brüste, die meine ganze Handfläche ausfüllten... OH! MEIN! GOTT!!!!!  
Ich sprang auf. Ich würde auf der Stelle Jeff suchen und ihn so hart verprügeln, bis er mir endlich half nach Hause zu kommen.  
Ich trat die Tür auf und betrat die Straßen der Stadt. Einige Ponys glotzten mich neugierig an, woraufhin ich ihnen ein „Was ist?!“, entgegen blaffte.  
Schnaubend stapfte ich durch die Gegend. Jeff, dieser Penner. Wo war der nur abgeblieben? Ich hatte schon eine Vermutung. Dieses Lila Flügel-Einhorn war sehr interessiert an uns gewesen als wir hier ankamen und Jeff als Fanboy war vor Begeisterung fast geplatzt, als er sie gesehen hatte.  
Auf dem Weg zu der Bibliothek der das Wort Baumhaus eine ganz neue Bedeutung verlieh kam mir der Sidekick der Serie entgegen. Ein kleiner Grün-lila Drache, der fröhlich ein Eis aus einem dutzend Kugeln schleckte.  
„Hey“, fragte ich den Kleinen. „Weißt du wo Jeff ist?“  
„Ja“, sagte der Drache zwischen zwei Schleckern. „Der ist bei Twilight. Sie sagte sie müsse ganz spezielle Nachforschungen anstellen und hat mir zwanzig Biz und den Tag frei gegeben.“  
„Okay. Danke.“ Ich rannte los, mit einer bösen Ahnung im Kopf. Wie viele Gründe gab es denn für zwei Personen, einen Minderjährigen den ganzen Tag aus dem Haus haben zu wollen?  
Ich hörte gewisse Geräusche, als ich vor dem Baumhaus stand. Die Tür glimmerte irgendwie merkwürdig, aber darauf gab ich gerade einen Scheiß. Ich trat so fest dagegen, dass sie aus den Angeln flog und marschierte hinein, die Treppe rauf, ins Schlafzimmer und...  
„ACH DU MEINE SCHEIßßEEE!!!!!“  
Ich schrie, Jeff schrie, wir alle schrien irgendwas durcheinander. Ich knallte mir die Hände so fest vor die Augen, dass ich mich selbst die Treppe runterwarf.  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich weniger glauben konnte: Dass Jeff Sex hatte, dass er vor mir Sex hatte, oder mit wem oder was er Sex hatte.  
Er hatte Sex mit einem Gott-verdammten Pferd!  
Dann war es soweit.  
Mein WHAT-THE-FUCK brach hervor und es war wie der Meteor aus Deep Impact, die Explosion beider Todessterne aus Star Wars und der Third Impact aus Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
Die Erde bebte, die Luft zitterte, der Himmel wurde erschüttert und einige Naturgesetze wurden wahrscheinlich auch noch über den Haufen geworfen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Schrei dazu geführt hat, dass der Planet jetzt eine neue Umlaufbahn hat.  
Jeff kam runter, mit einer Decke um den Hüften.  
„Alter, was machst du denn hier?“  
„Ich? Das sollte ich dich fragen!“  
„Ich meine: Wie bist du hier reingekommen?“  
„Durch die Tür!“  
„Aber Twilight hat die Tür doch mit einem Zauber belegt, damit niemand rein kommt.“  
„Da Scheiß ich doch drauf! Viel wichtiger ist, das du gerade Sex hattest mit einem PFERD!“  
„Sie ist kein Pferd.“  
„Dann eben Einhorn.“  
„Sie ist auch kein Einhorn. Sie ist ein Alicorn.“  
„Und wenn sie ein glitzerndes Regenbogen-Elfen-Prinzessinen-Kitsch-Klischee-Barbie-Vieh ist, wär mir das egal. Alter, du hast ein Pferd gefickt!“  
„Sie ist kein Pferd“, erwiderte Jeff ruhig. „Sie ist Anthropomorph.“  
„Sie hat Beides?!“  
„Nein“, sagte Jeff und griff sich an die Stirn. Er war ebenfalls sehr aufgeregt und langsam schienen ihm die Worte auszugehen. „Sie ist sowas wie Halb-Pferd-Halb-Mensch.“  
„Ach, und das macht das irgendwie besser?“  
„Schau sie dir doch einfach mal an.“  
Peinlich berührt kam Twilight die Treppe runter und stellte sich hinter Jeff. Sie war wirklich kein Pony mehr, aber auch nicht ganz Mensch. Und sie hatte wirklich pralle... eh gute Argumente, die für sie sprachen, sodass ich mich ein klein wenig beruhigte, auch weil meine Augen plötzlich nur noch zwei Dinge anstarrten.  
Das erste Mal nackte Brüste im Leben sehen... Mein Kopf war wie durch gepustet.  
„Ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung?“, fragte Jeff, während mir der Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel lief.  
„Boobies“, antwortete ich.  
„Alles in Ordnung“, diagnostizierte er kopfnickend. „Also wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde...“, fuhr er fort und schob mich sanft aus der Tür raus, während meine Augen noch immer wie angenagelt waren. „Twilight und ich hätten nun gern etwas Zeit für uns.“  
Ich riss mich wieder zusammen. „Warte mal. Wieso ist die denn jetzt so...“, fragte ich und hielt meine Hände vor der Brust als würde ich etwas schweres tragen.  
Jeff grinste. „Sie ist ein Alicorn und hat magische Fähigkeiten“, sagte er als wäre das eine Selbstverständlichkeit. „Ein Einhorn das gut im Zaubern ist könnte das vielleicht auch hinkriegen.“  
Damit schloss er die Tür.  
Ich starrte eine Weile vor mich hin.  
Ein Einhorn ging an mir vorbei, brachte mir ein vielsagendes Lächeln entgegen und schlenderte weiter.  
Ich blickte ihr nach.  
Dann lief ich ihr hinterher um sie zu einem Kaffee einzuladen.  
„Sag mal“, sagte ich. „Wie gut bist du im Zaubern?“


End file.
